Camp Wannarunnaaround (1994) (in BarneyandHomer's dream)
Camp WannaRunnaRound is a Barney Home Video, released October 11, 1994 (unlike the actual one in 1997). It was later rereleased under a new title, Barney's Outdoor Fun!, on May 13, 2003. Plot After a forest ranger visits the school, Jason decides he wants to become one too, but there's one big problem; Jason has never visited a forest before. With a little imagination, Barney takes Jason and his friends, Tosha, Kim, and Carlos, to Camp WannaRunnaRound for a hiking, camping, adventure. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (debut) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York # # #Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Exercise Song #Lake Medley (The Fishing Song / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) #Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone #A Hiking We Will Go # # # # # # # #London Bridge # # #Pick Up Your Part of the World # # #That is What it Means to Be A Friend #BINGO # # #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearances of Jesse and Kim, as well as The Adventure Screen and the Treehouse. **The first appearences of the Season 3 sets, as well as the Late 1994-1995 Season 3 BJ and Baby Bop costumes. **The one of a few times where time lapse is used. Before the fun activities start, the kids hastily clean their rooms. The audience sees the kids running in fast motion around Barney, making him dizzy, before Kim and Tosha run to their bunkhouse. Afterwards, Jason and Carlos clean their bunkhouse and change their clothes. Time Lapse was also used when Barney & the others rush back to their campsite with their gear after being attacked by mosquitoes. *Because this, ''Barney's Adventure Bus'', and ''Barney's Good Day, Good Night'' were released before Season 3 aired, the regular Season 2 intro was still used for these home videos. However, this version of "I Love You" is similar to the Season 3 version. Filming Mistakes *During the song "BINGO," Barney's camping jacket becomes buttoned and unbuttoned. *After Jesse leaves at the end of this video, his hat that Barney is wearing transforms into a camp outfit (a hat and green bowtie). *After singing "The Noble Duke of York," Carlos, Kim and Tosha don't see Barney coming to life. *As Baby Bop and BJ are leaving, a crew member is seen holding the dog before he comes into Baby Bop's arms. Previews 1994 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Barney Home Video logo (1992) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Camp Wannarunnaround Title Card Closing #End Credits 1995 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1994) #Barney Home Video logo (1992) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Camp Wannarunnaround Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney Live! In New York City trailer #Barney's Imagination Island trailer 2003 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001) #Barney: Let's Go The Zoo Trailer #Bob The Builder: The Knights of Fix-a-Lot Trailer #Barney All-New Fan Club Advertisement #Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny Trailer #Kipper: Playtime Trailer #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Camp Wannarunnaround Title Card Closing #End Credits #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001)